Induction of type-1 cell-mediated immune responses is an important component of a host organism's response to a variety of bacterial, fungal and viral pathogens. The release of inflammatory mediators, including pro-inflammatory cytokines, is common component of this immune reaction. In some instances it is desirable to enhance the cell-mediated immune response, as for example along with or following vaccination to a desired antigen. In other instances it is desirable to reduce the cell-mediated immune response, for example to avoid cell and/or tissue damage due to excessive inflammation. What is needed is the ability to augment the course of the type-1 mediated immune response depending on the circumstances facing an individual patient.